<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind Sex by interabang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765500">Mind Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang'>interabang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Mind Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Peter share some quality time... in their minds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Parkman/Peter Petrelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mind Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://47-trek-47.livejournal.com/280938.html?thread=1919850#t1919850">Yet Another Heroes Anonymouse Kink Meme</a>. Prompt: Matt/Peter, mind sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>It’s funny</em>, Peter thinks while lying in bed, <em>the way the brain works</em>. How it goes numb during an especially charged period of time, how it processes action and reaction in a whole different light.<br/>
<br/>
He shakes his head, but the last hour is just now catching up with him. Emotions kicking into overdrive, adrenaline floods into his veins all over again as he flashes back to his bird’s-eye view of Matt, staggering around with the bombs strapped all around him. Then, like those red little toys he used to see tiny pictures when he was younger, Peter clicks through the rest of the following moments that feel both far away and so recent at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
Hoisting up Matt and flying him away from the scene (after the bombs had been defused, of course), hadn’t been a problem for Peter, it was finding a place to land that had been difficult. Peter had wanted to get far, far away from Nathan and Danko, but with Parkman – unconscious and nearly slipping out of his grasp – he knew he would have to be careful about his destination.<br/>
<br/>
The rest is muddled, and it probably will always be that way. The night sky had thankfully provided a lot of cover for the two fugitives, and finding a place to crash (and more importantly, hide), had to happen fast. Peter dimly remembers placing a hand on Matt while he lay splayed out on the ground, and after taking in a deep breath, he’d broken into the telepath’s own mind, rousing him from the darkness and forcing him to get up so that they could start moving.<br/>
<br/>
Peter clicks back to another image, one of a middle-aged guy who owns the motel that Matt and Peter are now staying in, and who - hopefully - still believes that they're both legitimate, paying customers.<br/>
<br/>
And so, here they are. Both exhausted and laying in separate beds, but Peter’s mind is too awake to succumb to his aching limbs. He continues staring up at the ceiling, running through the events that led up to his present state as he –<br/>
<br/>
<em>Peter?</em><br/>
<br/>
He jerks a little in his bed.<br/>
<br/>
<em>It’s me</em>, he hears in his head, and he looks over to his right. He can barely make out Parkman’s face in the dark, but yes, he’s there.<br/>
<br/>
Relieved, Peter thinks back, <em>What is it?</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>I… I can’t sleep. I want to, but I can’t. Too much has – too much has happened, you know?</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Yeah</em>. Peter smiles a little, despite the fact that even his own jaw feels heavy and drained of energy. <em>I’m just glad I got you back</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Peter doesn’t receive anything in return, but he can tell that Matt is still thinking. Those thoughts, Peter assumes, are private, and not for him to read. He considers rolling over to signal that the silent conversation has ended.<br/>
<br/>
Yet, he doesn’t move. He keeps looking at Matt. At the rough outline of his features, at the slow rise and fall of his chest - and suddenly, a surge of pride, relief, and... something else - Peter's not sure what it is - fills him up so much, he thinks he would have exploded with it if he still had Ted’s ability.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Thank God for small favors.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>...What?</em> Parkman asks.<br/>
<br/>
Peter hadn’t meant to, but he’d aimed his thought at the man in the other bed. He bites his lip, realizing that he still has a few things to learn about this ability.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Never mind,</em> he replies quickly. <em>Good night</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Again, Peter gets nothing back. Then, suddenly:<br/>
<br/>
<em>You know what I do when I can’t go to sleep?</em></p><p>Peter already knows the answer, having done the same thing himself at times when he’d been particularly restless, but Matt tells him anyway.<br/>
<br/>
He chuckles out loud. <em>If you want a little privacy, I can —</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>— No</em>, Matt thinks back at him. <em>You don’t have to go.</em><br/>
<br/>
His laughter catches in his throat. Peter doesn’t know what to say to this. He should be rolling over, or getting up despite Matt’s protests, or doing anything but what he’s actually doing, which is continue to look at Parkman’s face, and watch him as he closes his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Then, Peter closes his eyes too. The covers around him seem to make way too much noise as he slides his hand down to his pants, but he’s past the point of caring. Might as well not let Matt have all the fun, plus, Peter's pretty sure that once he comes, he'll be able to fall asleep more easily afterward.<br/>
<br/>
He thinks about motion, at first. Quick shot of movement, and sounds begin to match up with the images. Low groans. Bare skin on skin, and after a few moments of delving into his private fantasy, Peter begins to feel himself grow hard.<br/>
<br/>
Hard, harder. He imagines lips touching his over and over again, hands reaching out to grasp him…<br/>
<br/>
Big hands. Soft, too. It isn’t until Peter has his own fingers down the waistband of his boxers that he realizes: he’s thinking about <em>Matt’s</em> hands. And then, a split-second later, he feels the intense rush of Parkman's ability - <em>his</em> ability too, now - the push and the pull of breaking into someone’s mind, and having someone else break through into his.<br/>
<br/>
It’s more than fantasy, and so much more than reality. It’s in his dick, in his head, it’s <em>everywhere</em>. Peter draws in a deep, low, shuddering breath as he lets Matt’s images collide into his own. They’re both in the same bed when they’re really not, shoving aside clothes and sheets to expose matching pale skin, flesh that’s slick with sweat and sudden desire.<br/>
<br/>
In his mind, Peter ends up on top of Matt, and he bends down, pressing his lips against the other man’s in a fierce and harried motion.<br/>
<br/>
Matt bucks up from underneath. Peter can feel him, stiff against Peter’s right thigh. It all feels real, <em>so</em> real, and without even bothering to wonder how this all started, Peter realizes that he needs this moment so incredibly badly that he might burst at any time. He focuses on the image of Matt’s face, the touch of their chests and legs and cocks rubbing against each other…<br/>
<br/>
He’s drawing closer to the edge, and Peter doesn’t even need to physically touch himself anymore to get that intense, pulsating desire.</p><p>A thin coating of lube appears on his hand, covering most of it like a transparent glove, and he chokes out a grunt of laughter at the convenience of it all. He brings his fingers down, first stroking Matt a bit as he relishes in the other’s stifled moans.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Can I?</em> he asks, the words coming as haltingly as they would if he were actually speaking.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Yes</em>, Matt pleads, from underneath him and in the other bed. <em>Do it. Please. Oh, God…</em><br/>
<br/>
Peter spreads Matt’s legs further with his own, and he teases Matt’s hole with his index finger. He pushes it inside, then. Slowly, up to his first knuckle, and he draws it out with just as much care.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Please…</em> Matt insists. Peter presses in again, adding another finger with the first, and then, when he thinks Matt is ready, he moves to align the head of his cock just so.<br/>
<br/>
Grunting silently, he eases himself inside. Matt reaches out, gripping onto Peter as the skin of his stomach rests against the underside of Parkman’s dick. The weight of the mental push and pull continues to add to the intensity of the action, but Peter holds his orgasm at bay, biting it back as much as he can in his mental and physical mouth.<br/>
<br/>
He slides halfway out, hissing between his teeth, and Matt jerks underneath him. Then he thrusts back in again, then almost out, building up a rhythm with Matt’s pelvis. Every time he reenters, his minds presses into Matt’s, and when he draws away, he can feel Matt’s mental force pushing into his own headspace.<br/>
<br/>
This, Peter decides as he slides into Matt again, is his new favorite power.<br/>
<br/>
After rocking back and forth for what seems like eternity and too short a time, he quickens, driving into Matt so forcefully that he can hear the dull <em>thump thump thump</em> of Matt’s head knocking into the wall behind him and the squeak of the creaky bedsprings.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Come on,</em> he thinks, roughly fucking Matt now. <em>Come on, come on…</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>I’m close,</em> Matt tells him, and Peter knows that they have to time it just right. He briefly falters, nearly slipping out of the mental lock they have on each other, but plunges back into Matt again as he steadies his grip on the situation they’ve both built up within each other. He clamps on, with his mind and his hands on Parkman’s waist, and…. <em>and…</em><br/>
<br/>
Peter’s eyes snap open as he jolts up in bed. The rush flows through him, so powerful that he cries out without warning. It’s as though a rolling wave has broken in his consciousness; the heat and passion and intensity of Matt’s mind melding with his. His hand is well away from his own, real cock, yet he comes in his pants as quickly, as effortlessly as he used to when he was a kid. Only, this is more than that. This is more than all of the orgasms he’s had in his entire life, <em>combined</em>. It lasts much longer too, and all Peter can see is white, before he falls back against his pillow and realizes just exactly how damp he is all over. The ebb of the release tears away his last vestiges of mental energy, and his brain feels like it has run and flown as many miles as his body has for the past few days.<br/>
<br/>
Still panting, his eyelids flutter exhaustedly as he glances over at Matt again. He’s gasping for air as well, also sinking back into reality.<br/>
<br/>
They both look at each other, exchanging weak smiles as they both lie in their barely-tousled sheets.<br/>
<br/>
Again, Peter doesn’t quite know what to say – he’s not even sure he can talk out loud, at this point – but Matt says everything for him, in a hoarse murmur:<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you. For saving me. For... for everything.”<br/>
<br/>
At this point, Peter realizes that he doesn’t need to speak. He knows Parkman understands how he feels, and right now, he’s ready to let himself go completely, and sink into the depths of unconsciousness. Finally, he’s ready to fall asleep.<br/>
<br/>
So, still lying on the single bed with his head turned toward Matt, Peter closes his eyes and does so.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>